Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to plant protection apparatus, and more particularly to protective plant covers, and still more particularly to a hub for a rapid deployment umbrella-like protective plant cover that may be adjusted to deploy at different heights and with a different coverage area so as to adapt to plants as they grow.
Background Discussion
Plant covers of numerous kinds are known, including umbrella-like structures adapted for rapid deployment over one or more plants. Art relevant to the consideration of background for the present invention includes:
U.S. Pat. No. 8,161,680, to Sloan et al, which teaches a collapsible umbrella-type summer and winter plant protector. The cover includes a drawstring on its bottom perimeter to allow it to be tied around the bottom portion of a plant. The cover can be anchored to the ground using spikes disposed on the ends of the umbrella arms.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,497,048, to Bakowski, which discloses a tent-like plant protector including a flexible cover, a base, sides and plural vertices defining intersections between adjacent sides, and elongated frame members attached to the cover at one of the vertices. The frame members pivot into a deployment configuration wherein the frame members open position and sufficiently spread apart to form a plant-receiving interior region. The plant protector also has a stowage configuration wherein the frame members are in the collapsed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,166,986, to Ma and U.S. Pat. No. 7,178,535 to Eder, which each teach improved hubs for umbrella-like shade structures.
The shortcoming in the prior art is that the frame elements are coupled to the hub in a generally permanent manner and thereby limit the size of the area protected by the cover.
The foregoing patents reflect the current state of the art of which the present inventors are aware. Reference to, and discussion of, these patents is intended to aid in discharging Applicants' acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be relevant to the examination of claims to the present invention when such claims are presented in a regular national utility patent application claiming the benefit of the filing date of the instant application. However, it is respectfully submitted that none of the above-indicated patents disclose, teach, suggest, show, or otherwise render obvious, either singly or when considered in combination, the invention described herein.